Systems for providing audio recording and playback in association with individual electronic still prints are known in the art Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,598; 4,270,853; 4,270,854; 4,905,029; and 5,276,472. In the '598 patent, a belt driven recording needle inscribes audio information in spiral grooves on the back layer of a multi-laminate slide film. This requires special film and film processing that would allow for removal of the recording film laminate and its attachment to the slide frame for playback by needle-based playback apparatus. In the '854 patent, sound is recorded on an instant print by placing the print, after it has been ejected, into an auxiliary slot in the camera and then proceeding to record the audio on a magnetic strip on the print border. With this system, audio can only be recorded after the picture has been captured and only on an instant print. Also, the only way disclosed for playback is with the camera. The '853 patent discloses a similar apparatus for an instant print camera for recording audio on a magnetic strip in the margin of the instant print paper within a film pack. The '029 patent discloses a microphone and tape recording mechanism to record sound in the camera which is then recorded onto a separate magnetic strip by means of separate recording/playback apparatus. The strip may then be adhesively applied to the print or to the album page adjacent the print and the sound reproduced by means of a special playback apparatus with a reciprocating playback head which is placed against the strip. This arrangement requires a separate tape recording mechanism in the camera. The '472 patent discloses the recording of digital audio information on a magnetic layer formed on a film. The digital audio information is in the form of a barcode.
Additionally, there are three known commercially available systems for combining sound with still photographs. One is the "Talking Picture Frame" sold by Talking Pictures, Inc. which utilizes a special picture frame having a voice recording IC to record the sound in RAM chips in the frame. When the frame is lifted, a microswitch activates the IC to playback the recorded sound.
Another system is the "Mini Box Comm" sold by Foto-Fonics, Inc. which utilizes a separate record/playback box to record sound on an adhesively backed strip adhered to the print. The print is inserted into the box for recording and playback and the print is in motion during both modes of operation. The third system is the Mavica electronic camera sold by Sony Corporation which is an electronic camera as opposed to a electronic film camera. Images are acquired by electronic sensors for recording on 2.5" floppy disc memories for subsequent readout by electronic visual display means. Sound is recorded on the floppy disc for subsequent playback along with the recorded image.
A problem with the photographic film systems described above is that the magnetic strips, if kept integral with the prints, are limited to use with instant print cameras. In the '854 patent, the sound must be written in a separate step involving the camera user which is a uncontrolled variable in providing the benefit as described. In the case of the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,029, the sound is recorded on separate strips that may become lost or not easily associated with the prints when they are returned from the photofinisher. In the case of the picture frame the sound is recorded after the print is returned from the photofinisher thus losing the benefit of sound recorded at the time the picture is taken.